I DO
by lovesdisne
Summary: This is a story of the wedding of a lifetime


The day finally came that everyone had been waiting for the day Darien and Serena would say I do. Everyone was busy making the final preparations. So everything would be perfect. It was also the day that Serena and Darien would accend the throne as King and Queen of the earth. Everyone was told about the secret life that Serena and Darien lead as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and who the rest of the senshi are? Each persons family was a little shocked at what they were told but when marriage was brought into the conversation everyone was overjoyed for the couples happiness.  
Serena was busy getting ready when there was a knock at her dressing room door. Irene came in dressed in a creamed colored outfit for the mother of the bride.  
"Serena you have been a complete joy in my life and I am so proud of how you protected all those you love and I am grateful to Queen Serenity(previous life mom) sent your spirit to me and so I want you to have this."  
Serena's mom handed her a black velvet box. And with tears in her eye's told her to open it. Serena took the box and delicately opened it only to fine a beautiful heart shaped locket. On the inside were pictures of her on one side with her mom as a little baby and on the other was one of her and her father Ken. Tears came to her eye's as her mother slipped the necklace around her neck.  
"Thank you so much mom. You are now and forever be in my heart.I am so happy that today is finally here and that Darien and I can start lives of our very own with out having to keep secrets from those that we love the most." Serena said as her mom helped put her veil on.  
On the other side of the church Darien was putting on his tie and talking to Andrew his best man of course.   
"You know Andy even before Serena and I knew who each other was and about our past I knew that there was something special about her. Even though all those times I teased her about her Odango's and her grades I thought an angel was sent down from heaven to grace the earth with her passion for life. I am so blessed even though parts of my past are still a mystery she completes my future." Andy smiled as Darien finished telling him this.  
"Dar I could tell that you to was meant for each other everytime you argued. I just thought what a perfect match you so serious and her so full of surgar energy.That you would either argue each other to death or end up married. Guess which came first."  
"HA HA Andy very funny now can you tell me if my tie is straiten." Darien said as Andy gave him a brotherly hug and helped the groom get ready for the biggest day of his life.  
All the senshi were in there gowns each one complementary planetary color. Rei had a ruby red dress. Amy had a powder blue dress. Mina had a soft yellow dress. Setsuna had a forest green dress while Makato had a emerald green dress. Micharau had a pastel green. Harkua had a star blue color dress on and was complaining every minute that she had to wear it to. Rini and Hotaru were in pink and Lavender flower girl dresses.  
" She is going to be late even for her own wedding" said Rei. "Give her a chance will you Rei I mean she is getting married and becoming Queen of the whole world all in the same day". said Amy. "Yeah I mean that quite a lot for Odango". said Harkua.  
Just at that moment Serena came in wearing the most beautful wedding dress in the world it was off the shoulder and was accented with the lightest pink roses, her gown flowed like a sea of never ending silk. With crystal moons and star accenting the seams and again light pink roses accenting the base of the dress. In her hair was still her Odango's but were surrounded with diamonds around the base of each and in the center of her head that held her veil into place was her crown with the silver imperial crystal in the center.  
"Well what do you all think? Is Darien going to be surprised?" Serena asked as tears where beginning form in her eye's  
Everyone eye were filed with tears at seeing there princess so beautiful.  
"Serena, Darien is going to faint at how beautiful you look." said Rei as she hugged her friend. "Even though I am the goddess of love and beauty you are more beautiful at this moment Serena that I will ever be." said Mina   
Just then Serena'a father came in and stood in awe at his daughter. He walked over to her put his hand to her face and wiped away a tear.  
"Serena you look so beautiful. I am so very proud of you and even though I might not have shown it as much but I know that Darien loves you and he will take care of you all of his life. So are you ready to become Mrs. Serena Chiba.?"   
"Yes daddy I am."  
At that moment the music started to play and Darien and all of his grooms men were waiting for the ladies and Serena to come though those doors. Fist Rei came in and then the others one at a time all with tears in there eye and a smile on there faces. Then the music started. Dum dum da dum dum da da dum, and In walked Serena and her father. the whole congregation stood and Darien stood there smiling with tears in his eyes like he has never seen anything so beautiful in his life.  
: "My god can she be anymore radiant as she is now in her life. Thank you god for sending this angel from heaven to me I will be thanking you for the rest of my life.":  
(: the colons mean he was thinking this in his head:)  
Serena's father handed Serena to Darien and shook his hand and took his seat next to Irene who was crying her eyes out as the minister began his speech.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife and King and Queen. Ladies and Gentleman may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Chiba also know as Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo- King Endymond. You may now Kiss the Bride."  
After that was said the newly married couple kissed a kiss that there love for each other filled the room with a golden light that entered everyone's hearts and when they broke apart look into each others eyes that beamed with so much love and passion the no one could deny that these two are going to survive another millenium or two.  
After a night filled with love Darien stared at his sleeping bride with such admiration and devotion that he never felt before and he gently placed a kiss on her head. All of a sudden two eyes of sapphire blue stared up at him and smiled.  
"I love you so much my king and I have something to tell you I can feel a warmth in my heart and here( she places his hand on her stomach) I think small lady will beginning us in a few months."  
"Serena are you sure I am gonna be a father I mean I know Rini is our daughter but we actual created life" tear are now flowing from his eyes. Oh my Queen you make me the happiest man alive."  
With that they shared another passionate kiss and the rest well you can guess what followed.  
  
THE END  
I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters I just borrowed them for my story. My husband and I just celebrated out third wedding Anniversary on the 12 and this story came to me as I thought about my own wedding. Please tell me what you think at   
lovesdisne@aol.com  
Sincerely,  
Kimberly Grube  
Love can last a millenium if you truly believe.  
  



End file.
